


Up For A Challenge

by MissLyricalLeftie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But they're just cosy gays deep down, Explicit Consent, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Smut, They may look edgy with their pool games and their gambling and their leather jackets, You can't write Sanvers smut without adding some fluff, i love writing short haired whiskey drinking sharp shooting lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLyricalLeftie/pseuds/MissLyricalLeftie
Summary: " 'Better bring your A game, Sawyer,' Alex teases, the half-finished glass by the table bolstering her confidence. 'I'm not letting you win ever again.' "





	Up For A Challenge

It's one of the first peaceful Tuesday nights that Maggie and Alex have had in a long while. No work-related worries, no DEO targets out there looking for trouble - at least not today.

'So where's Kara?' Maggie says as she leans across the pool table to aim for the first red ball.

'She just told me she's out,' Alex says, taking a sip from her whiskey.

'Good for her, it is Pride month after all.'

'No, not like that!' Alex laughs. 'I mean, with Lena.' Maggie shoots for the ball and watches it clatter across the table, hitting plenty but scoring nothing. 'I mean, she could be _out_ with Lena...' Alex wanders around the table to position herself, and presses a quick peck to Maggie's cheek as she passes her.

'One glass of JD and you're getting soft on me, Danvers,' Maggie quips.

'It's not my fault you're so cute,' Alex says, squarely hitting her first red ball into the net. 'Missed you.'

'Missed you too.'

Maggie swings around the table almost gracefully, with her usual sense of I-know-myself swagger, and aims for a neat row of yellows. They knock into each other one-by-one, teetering on the edge...

'Goddamnit!' She half-yells. 'Look at this shit. Look how close I was.'

'You'll get 'em next time, Sawyer,' Alex teases.

'I'll get _you_ next time,' Maggie says, pointing a finger playfully at Alex with a glint in her eye. 'I went easy on you last round and you know it.' Alex smiles, taking her aim.

'So, we've hit a bit of a snag with the latest case on -'

'Ohmygod. Are you serious?' The voice of the last remaining bartender sounded from behind them. Alex dropped her stick and wheeled around.

'Yeah. Yeah, I'm on my way.'

'Is...is everything alright?' Maggie asked. 

'Better than alright,' the tender smiled. 'I'm gonna be an aunt! This is in- _sane_!' Maggie shoots the tender a wide smile. 'Look I've - I've gotta go. Danvers, d'you mind locking up?'

'No problem. Now go, go!' Alex watches as the woman swiftly tosses the bar keys to her girlfriend and totters out the door.

'Wow. High drama tonight, hey?'

'Clearly,' Alex sighs. 'I was gonna sau, I've got DEO issues. We just can't pin down who's behind it all.'

'You'll get 'em, Danvers,' Maggie assures her. She shifts round the table and wraps her arms around Alex's waist, pulling her into a tight hug. This is the incredible thing about her; she can go from comedy and snark to sweetness in a matter of seconds. _She's really the whole package_ , Alex thinks.

'It's cool,' Alex tells her softly. 'I like this; takes my mind off it all.' Maggie pulls away suddenly.

'So you're after a distraction?' Maggie asks her.

'Guess so,' Alex says, raising an eyebrow. 'Why?'

Maggie strides away from her, keys in hand, and twists them into the door of the bar, leaving it accessible only from the inside. She wheels around and looks Alex straight in the eye.

'I have a proposal.'

'Bit soon for that, isn't it?' Alex quips.

'My proposal is,' Maggie begins, sauntering back over to the table, 'that we have a little wager. Whoever loses this round has to keep quiet-'

'Sure-' Alex is cut off when Maggie presses a hard kiss to her lips.

'Whoever loses this round has to keep quiet while the other does _whatever_ they want to them.' Maggie kisses her again, and lingers a little longer this time, reaching down to clasp Alex's hand in her own. _Good lord_. Alex nods.

'I'd...I'd love that.'

'Good.' Maggie grins and leans over the table, taking her aim. Alex thinks for a second that Maggie's sticking certain facets of herself out a little too blatantly as she scores her first ball of the game.

'Oh, would you look at that,' Maggie says, like she's surprised. 'My turn again.' She misses.

'Better bring your A game, Sawyer,' Alex teases, the half-finished glass by the table bolstering her confidence. 'I'm not letting you win ever again.'

'I think you'll find _I_ let _you_ win!' Maggie knocks a ball squarely into the pocket, as if to prove her point. But before long, Alex doesn't really care if she loses _to_ her; she gets to go home _with_ her, and that's more than her younger and more closeted self could ever have hoped for. Still, she looks like she's going to ace this. There are two yellows on the table, one red. Just because she's just made a foul and given Maggie an extra turn doesn't mean she's losing.

A clatter, a click, and there's one less yellow ball on the table.

'Yess!' Maggie shouts. She points at Alex again and clicks her fingers.

'Mags, you didn't just pull a finger gun on me?' Alex giggles, the ridiculousness of it heightened a little by her growing tipsiness.

'No...' She swears there's red riding in Maggie's cheeks.

'You're a dork, Sawyer.' There's another clatter of balls colliding.

'A dork who's winning,' Maggie says. Alex looks down at the table. _Goddamnit. She's right._

'Not for long,' Alex tells her. She takes aim for her final ball, leans across the table and shoots. But as soon as she's seen the ball roll into the pocket, she hears Maggie shooting for the ball.

'Ha!' She says. 'Told you I'd win. Now...' She kisses Alex gently, placing her stick down haphazardly on the table and wrapping her arms around Alex's neck. They may have kissed plenty of times before, but Alex feels like it'll never stop being special. Maggie's fire, and she can't help but love being set alight by her.

Maggie pulls away, suddenly realising the keys are still in her palms, and places them behind her without the slightest clatter. She's in control even then, keeping as quiet as possible.

'The wager,' she says, pulling off her jacket, 'was that whoever loses has gotta keep quiet. And I don't think you can do it, Danvers.' Alex tilts her head to the side.

'Oh really?' Alex says in her best attempt to keep up with Maggie's teasing. 'I've kept quiet about a lot of things in my time.'

'True.' With that, Maggie slid into the booth at the table where Alex was perched and sat down, gazing up at her with deep, dark eyes. 'If you're loud, it's because you're telling me a colour. Got it?'

'Got it,' Alex sighs.

'And right now?'

'Green, so green, Mags-' without another word, Maggie is unbuttoning Alex's leather jeans with precise fingers. As she pulls them off, she runs her hands up and down Alex's thighs a little too often for it to be an accident. Alex can already feel her breath hitching as Maggie's hands draw nearer to the pressure between her legs. She has to bite her lip as her girlfriend slips her palm into her underwear.

'Wow, Danvers,' Maggie says softly. 'This all for me?' Alex's only response is a slight pant of breath.

'I must have really got you going,' she continues, looking up again. 'Well, these are really just getting in my way.' With that, Alex's underwear is slowly pulled down her legs.

'Colour?'

'Green,' Alex breathes. Ordinarily she'd feel exposed, embarrassed, even, but when Maggie looks at her like that, all she feels is lucky, so lucky she's found her.

Alex keeps her lips pressed together as her girlfriend continues to tease, grazing her thighs with kisses but keeping away frim her centre. Not that this tactic is taking away any of the pressure that's built up there, desperate for relief. Occasionally Maggie takes it up a notch. She'll press open mouthed kisses to Alex's clit just enough to make her writhe, then switch back to teasing her. Alex is determined to stay in control, but every time she thinks she's doing just fine Maggie starts lapping at her sweet spot again.

'You're doing great, Alex,' Maggie says softly. Even at moments like this she knows when to be reassuring.

Maggie's lips finally settle where Alex needs them most, and before long her hands are tangled in her hair and she's struggling to keep from thrusting into Maggie's keening mouth, and struggling even more to keep quiet.

'Mhh!' Alex gasps through her sealed lips. Maggie doesn't stop. She doesn't care about the noise anymore, the pair of them too far gone into getting as close to each other as possible.

'You taste so good,' Maggie murmurs as her fingers press into Alex's centre.

'Ohh - oh my _god,_ ' Alex whispers. Maggie latches onto her clit and gives a soft moan, sending vibrations through Alex's core, and she's _gone_. She bites her lip again as whimpers and moans escape her. She leans forward, her hands tangling further in Maggie's hair as she pushes back and forth to fuck Maggie's mouth.

'Oh, my god,' Alex repeats. 'Fuck, babe, I'm-' as soon as Maggie slips a finger inside her she's spent, feeling her orgasm flood every part of her. The legs she's had wrapped over Maggie's shoulders give out and she leans back on her own hands as Maggie helps her ride out the last few waves.

'You're amazing,' Alex pants. 'Amazing.' Maggie wipes her lip with the back of her hand.

'I'm glad you think so,' Maggie smirks. 'Because, you know, we've got all night here...'

'That sounds perfect.' Alex grins. 'Anyway...I think you deserve to win more than once tonight.'


End file.
